The Charming Seducer
by amexki chan
Summary: Pertemuan dengan Si berang-berang di jalan Colorado yang sepi, mampu membuat Sang Perayu menemukan kebahagiaan lain. "Kembali ke lagu tadi," Sahut Hinata. "Lagu itu menemaniku melewati tahun terakhirku di SMA. Aku sangat suka Minato Namikaze/"Aku tidak suka." Tegas Naruto/"Itu adalah pilihan."/Novel in fic/Rated M/Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

.

\- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

**The Charming Seducer **

**Prolog **

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto dan

Natural Born Charmer © Susan Elizabeth Philips

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan.

**Genre :** Romance, Western, and Humor

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : M (Mature)

.

.

.

Pemain _Quarterbacks_ Chicago Stars, Naruto Uzumaki adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di muka bumi: bintang lapangan dan kebanggaan NFL* belum lagi pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model kampanye produk celana dalam _End Zones_. Tapi kehidupan di dunia gemerlap itu perlahan-lahan mulai terasa hambar dan Naruto melakukan perjalanan lintas Negara dengan mobilnya untuk mencari jawaban dari kehampaan itu. Namun, ketika melintas di jalan tol Colorado yang panjang dan sepi, pandangannya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang kelak akan membuat dunianya jungkir balik: Seorang wanita muda dalam balutan kostum berang-berang pengap.

Hinata Hyuuga sedang dalam misi membunuh mantan pacarnya –atau paling tidak membuat jahanam itu mendapat luka serius darinya. Nasib seperti berkomplot dengan kostum berang-berang yang dia kenakan. Hinata merasa dunia ini tak pernah adil padanya. Di saat mempertanyakan keberutungan itulah tahu-tahu sebuah mobil _sport _hitam bercorak _orange _berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri dan seseorang berperawakan bak dewa Yunani keluar dari balik pintunya….

Baik Naruto dan Hinata tak tahu, pertemuan itu adalah halaman pertama dari cerita cinta mereka yang luar biasa!

To be Continue…

***NFL: National football League**

**Ehem ini janji amex yang di fb ya, mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ada yang pernah baca novelnya? Entah mengapa amex ketika baca tiba-tiba keinget Naruhina dan akhirnya amex publish di FFN. Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari yang di novelnya, amex ingetin bagi yang dibawah 18 tahun untuk tidak membaca Fanfic ini karna memang rating untuk dewasa. Tenang kalo kalian ada yang udah terlanjur baca amex akan kasih warning jika disalah satu chapternya akan ada adegan M nya hehehe. Oke ini masih prolog chapter sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya:3 **

**Jangan lupa Riview nya…**

**REVIEW**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**Amexki chan**


	2. Chapter 2

.

\- amexki chan PRESENT-

**Special Thank's: **

Kkk**, blackschool, , Amu B, Cicilum,** yuu chan**, uzuuchi007, m. , **Durarawr**, adityasriwijaya, Sena Ayuki, and  
**

**.**

**. The Charming Seducer**

**Chapter 1: Perayu dan Berang-berang**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto dan

Natural Born Charmer © Susan Elizabeth Philips

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan.

**Genre :** Romance and humor

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : M (Mature)

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya seorang pria melihat seekor berang-berang tanpa kepala berjalan terburu-buru disisi jalan, bahkan dalam kehidupan Naruto Namikaze yang paling menarik sekalipun. "Brengs –" Naruto menginjak pedal rem mobil Aston Martin Vanquish terbarunya kuat-kuat, lalu menepi didepan berang-berang tersebut.

Berang-berang itu tetap berjalan melewati Naruto. Ekornya yang besar dan pipih memantul-mantul diatas kerikil, hidungnya yang kecil dan tajam terangkat keatas. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dan menggurutu.

Berang-berang itu sudah pasti "berang-berang wanita" karena kepalanya yang hilang memperlihatkan rambut Indigo kelam penuh keringat yang diikat ke belakang menjadi ekor kuda dan berantakan. Selama ini, Naruto mengharapkan sedikit selingan dari masalah yang membuatnya depresi sehingga ia membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar di tepi jalan Colorado yang sepi. Sepatu bot Dolce &amp; Gabbana terbarunya muncul terlebih dulu, diikuti oleh keseluruhan tubuhnya, tubuh setinggi 180 sentimeter, refleks setajam silet dan keindahan yang tak tertandingi…. Setidaknya, itulah yang sering di katakan oleh agen persnya. Namun, pendapat itu sebagian besar benar meskipun Naruto tidak memiliki kapribadian angkuh seperti di yakini orang-orang. Penegasan pada hal-hal yang dangkal merupakan cara yang bagus untuk menjaga jarak antara dirinya danorang lain, seperti yang di inginkan pria ini.

"Uh, _Ma'am_… Kau butuh bantuan?"

Langkah kaki wanita itu tidak melambat. "Kau punya senjata?"

"Aku tidak membawanya"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa membantuku." Wanita itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengejar wanita itu. Dengan kakinya yang sangat panjang, di bandingakan kaki si wanita yang pendek dan berbulu, hanya perlu beberapa langkah bagi Naruto untuk menyusulnya. "Hari yang indah" kata Naruto. " Sedikit lebih hangat daripada yang bisa kurasakan pada bulan Mei, tapi aku tidak mengeluh."

Wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan sepasang mata berwarna ungu pucat yang bersinar, salah satu yang menarik dari dirinya. Sebagian besar tubuh wanita itu memiliki sudut-sudut tajam dan titik-titik halus, mulai dari tulang pipi yang sangat rapuh, hidung kecil yang lancip, sampai dagu yang tajam. Namun, bagian tubuh lainnya tampak berbahaya. Sebuah lekukan tajam menandai bagian tengah bibir atasnya yang sedikit lebar dan penuh. Bahkan, bibir bawahnya lebih penuh lagi, sampai-sampai Naruto merasa khawatir meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jangan-jangan wanita itu adalah tokoh dari sebuah lagu ninabobo khusus orang dewasa.

"Seorang _actor_." Wanita itu mencibir . "Aku memang sedang sial." Lirihnya.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada teman-teman wanitaku." Ujar Naruto

"Itu adalah kutukan."

"Bahkan, kau tidak merasa malu?"

"Beberapa hal memang harus diterima apa adanya."

"Ya ampun…." Wanita itu menggurutu jijik.

"Namaku Menma," Naruto berkata ketika wanita itu mulai melangkah, "Er… Menma Nam."

"Terdengar seperti nama palsu."

Memang palsu, tapi bukan seperti yang dia kira.

"Kenapa kau butuh senjata?" Tanya Naruto .

"Untuk membunuh mantan pacar."

"Apa dia yang memilihkan pakaianmu?"

Ekor yang besar memukul kaki Naruto ketika wanita itu berputar menghadapnya. "Pergi sajalah, oke?

"Dan, melewatkan hal-hal yan menyenangkan?"

Wanita itu memutar mata dan memandang kearah mobil Naruto, sebuah Aston Martin Vanquish S hitam bercorak _orange_ dengan mesin V-12. Mobil tersebut membuat pria ini harus mengeluarkam beberapa ratus ribu dolar, tetapi hal itu tidak memengaruhi kondisi keuangannya. Menjadi seorang gelandang belakang untuk tim _football_ Chicago Stars hampir serupa dengan memiliki sebuah _bank_.

Wanita itu hampir saja menusuk matanya sendiri ketika menyingkirkan segumpal rambut yang berkeringat dari pipi putihnya dengan cakar yang tampaknya tidak dapat ia lepaskan. "Aku bisa menumpang."

"Apakah kau akan menggerogoti lapisan jok mobil?"

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Ia mendesis.

"Maaf." Untuk kali pertama sepanjang hari itu, Naruto merasa senang karena telah memutuskan keluar kota. Ia menganggukan kepalanya ke arah mobil mahalnya. "Masuklah."

Meskipun itu idenya sendiri, wanita itu merasa bimbang. Akhirnya, ia berjalan melewati Naruto. Sebenarnya, Naruto dapat membantunya masuk –ia memang membukakan pintu melihat pertunjukkan yang ada di hadapannya.

Bagian ekor adalah yang paling sulit untuk dimasukkan, bagian tubuh tersebut dipenuhi oleh pegas. Setiap wanita itu memcoba memasukkan dirinya ke kursi penumapang, ekor itu selalu memukul kepalanya. Ia menjadi sengat kesal sehingga mencoba menarik ekor tersebut agar lepas, dan ketika tidak berhasil, ia menginjaknya kuat-kuat.

Naruto, menggaruk-garuk dagunya, "Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit kasar pada berang- berang tua itu?"

"Sudah cukup!" Wanita itu keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan.

Naruto tertawa dan mulai memanggilnya. "Aku minta maaf. Komentar seperti itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa wanita itu tidak lagi menghormati pria. Aku merasa malu terhadap diriku sendiri. Kemarilah, biarkan aku membantumu."

Naruto melihat wanita itu bergumul antara harga diri dan kebutuhan, dan tidak terkejut ketika kebutuhanlah yang menang. Setelah kembali kesisinya, wanita itu membiarkan Naruto membantu melipat ekor itu. Sementara ia menggenggam ekor itu di depan dada, pria ini membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia harus setengah duduk dan mengintip melalui ekornya agar dapat melihat keluar jendela. Naruto menyusup dibalik kemudi. Kostum berang-berang itu mengeluarkan aroma kental yang mengingatkannya pada ruang ganti olahraga di SMA. Pria ini membuka jendela sedikit ketika mulai mengarahkan mobil ke jalan. Jadi, kita ke arah mana?"

"Lurus saja sekirtar 1,5 kilometer. Belok kanan di Gereja Eternal Life Bible."

Wanita itu sangat berkeringat di balik bulu-bulu yang berbau tak sedap sehingga Naruto menyalakan pedingin hingga tingkat maksimal.

"Memangnya, banyak ya kesempatan kerja sebagai berang-berang?"

Pandangan mencela dari wanita itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu betapa senangnya Naruto menganggap dirinya sebagai hiburan. "Aku sedang melakukan promosi untuk gudang penyimpanan kayu Big Beaver milik Mr. Asuma, oke?"

"Maksudmu promosi…"

"Bisnis pemilik gedung sedang menurun akhir-akhir ini… atau begitulah yang dikatakannya padaku. Aku baru saja kembali ke kota ini Sembilan hari yang lalu." Wanita itu menanggukkan kepala ke depan. "Jalan ini menuju Rawlins Greek dan gudang penyimpanan kayu milik Mr. Asuma. Jalan besar empat lajur di belakang sana mengarah ke Home Depot."

"Aku mulai memahami gambarannya."

"Benar. Setiap akhir minggu, Mr. Asuma mencoba menyewa seseorang untuk berdiri di pinggir jalan raya dengan mengenakan senuah papan tanda petunjuk arah bagi para calon pembeli. Aku adalah korban terakhirnya."

"Karena kau pendatang baru di kota ini."

" Sulit untuk menemukan orang putus asa yang mau melakukan pekerjaaan ini selama dua akhir pekan berturut-turut."

"Mana papan tandanya?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak perlu dijawab. Kau meninggalkannya bersama kepalamu."

"Aku tak sanggup berjalan ke kota dengan mengenakkan kepala berang-berang." Ia seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada orang bodoh.

Menurut Naruto, wanita yang duduk di kursi penumpangnya itu juga tidak akan berjalan ke kota dengan mengenakan kostum berang- berang, andai saja ia mengenakan pakaian lain di baliknya. "Aku tidak melihat ada mobil yang terparkir disana," Kata Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke situ?"

"Miss. Kurena –maksudku istri pemiliknya mengantarkan aku setelah mobil Camaro-ku rusak tadi pagi. Seharusnya, ia menjemputku kembali sekitar satu jam lalu, tetapi ia tidak muncul. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang brengsek yang melewatiku dengan mengendarai mobil Ford Focus yang aku bantu pembayarannya."

"Pacar?"

"Mantan Pacar."

"Orang yang ingin kau bunuh."

"Tetaplah mengira aku bercanda." Wanita itu mengintip melalui ekornya, "Itu gerejanya. Belok ke kanan."

"Kalau kau mengantarkanmu ke tempat kejadian perkara, apakah aku akan dianggap sebagai pembantu kejahatan?"

"Kau mau begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Naruto berbelok menuju jalan berbatu tempat rumah-rumah bergaya peternakan berdiri tak beraturan diatas lahan yang berumput tebal.

"Berhenti di rumah hijau yang memiliki papan tanda di halaman nya itu," Kata si wanita.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah berpelester. Di sana, berdirilah sebuah patung kuda besi, menjaga sebaris bunga matahari dan sebuah papan bertuliskan "KAMAR DISEWAKAN". Sebuah mobil Focus berwarna _silver_ yang kotor terparkir di jalan masuk dengan mesin menyala. Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita berambut hijau mint dan berkaki panjang menyandarkan pinggulnya di depan pintu sambil mengisap sebatang rokok. Ketika melihat mobil Naruto, ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Itu pasti Fu," si berang-berang mencemooh. "Pecundang terbaru Sora. Aku adalah pecundang sebelumnya."

Yang dimaksud dengan Fu adalah seorang wanita muda dan kurus dengan dada besar, dan riasan tebal. Melalui kaca depan mobilnya, Naruto melihat seorang pria berambut panjang dan bergaya seniman dengan kacamata berbingkai kawatnya muncul dari dalam rumah. Itu sudah pasti Sora. Pria itu memakai celana cargo, dengan baju yang tampak seperti buatan tangan. Pria itu lebih tua dari si berang-berang, mungkin pertengahan tiga puluh tahun. Dan sudah pasti lebih tua dari pada Fu, yang tidak lebih dari Sembilan belas tahun.

Sora berjalan berhenti melangkah ketika melihat mobil Vanquish itu. Fu membuang rokok dan menginjaknya dengan sandal, lalu membelalakan mata. Perlahan-lahan Naruto keluar dari mobil dan bejalan memutari kap mobil untuk membuka pintu penumpang, agar si berang-berang dapat mulai bersenang-senang dengan kegiatan membunuhnya. Sayangnya, ketika wanita itu berusaha untuk mengayunkan kaki ke tanah, ekornya menghalangi. Ia berusaha meluruskannya, tetapi ekor itu terentang dan mengenai dagunya. Hal itu membuatnnya sangat kesal sehinggaa ia berusaha memukul ekor tersebut, yang malah membutannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu terjatuh dengan posisi muka menghadap kaki dan ekor pipih besar berwarna cokelat itu melambai-lambai diatas bokongnya.

Fu menatap ke bawah. "Hinata?"

"Itu Hinata?" sahut Fu. "Dia itu badut atau apa?"

"Tidak saat kali terakhir aku bertemu dia." Sora mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari si berang-berang, yang berusaha bangkit dan berdiri diatas kakinya, kearah Naruto. "Kau siapa?"

Sora memiliki aksen kalangan atas palsu yang membuat Naruto ingi meludahkan tembakau dan berseru. "Seseorang pria misterius," ia berkata perlahan. "Dicintai oleh sejumlah orang. Ditakuti oleh orang banyak."

Sora tampak tercengang, dan akhirnya si berang-berang berhasil berdiri. Ekspresi pria itu berubah menjadi penuh kebencian. "Dimana benda itu, Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Kau penyair brengsek, pembohong, dan munafik!" wanita itu berjalan mendekat menyeret kaki di atas jalanan berbatu, keringat berkilauan di wajahnya yang _chubby_ dan sedikit runcing, dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku tidak bohong." Sora berkata dengan cara merendahkan yang bahkan membuat Naruto marah sehingga ia dapat membayangkan apa yang di rasakan oleh si berang-berang. "Aku tidak pernah bohong padamu." Sora melanjutkan. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dalam suratku."

"Surat yang tidak aku dapatkan sampai aku membatalkan janji dengan tiga orang klien dan menyetir dua ribu kilometer keluar kota. Dan, apa yang kutemui ketika aku sampai? Apakah aku menemukan pria yang menghabiskan dua bulan terakhir untuk memohon kepadaku agar meninggalkan Seattle dan datang kemari? Dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, serta satu-satunya wanita yang ia percaya? Tidak, aku menemukan itu semua. Yang aku temukan adalah sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa pria yang telah bersumpah bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap hidup, tidak membutuhkan aku lagi karena ia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis berusia Sembilan belas tahun. Surat yang juga mengatakan padaku bahwa sebaiknya tidak membiarkan hal ini memengaruhi masalahku yang merasa selalu ditinggalkan. Bahkan, kau tidak berani mengatakannya kepadaku secara langsung!" Hinata berbicara marah dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Fu melangkah maju, ekspresi wajahnya serius. "Iya karna kau adalah wanita yang selalu menguasai pria, Hinata."

"Bahkan kau tidak mengenalku!"

"Sora sudah memberitahu semuaya padaku. Aku tidak ingin bersikap menyebalkan, tapi kau membutuhkan terapi. Terapi akan membantumu berhenti merasa terancam oleh kesuksesan orang lain, tertama kesuksesan Sora."

Pipi si berang-berang memerah, menandakan adanya bahaya. "Sora mendapatkan penghasilan dari kunjungannya di berbagai perlombaan puisi dan menuliskan makalah semester akhir bagi para mahasiswa yang terlalu malas membuatnya sendiiri."

Ekspresi merasa bersalah yang muncul sesaat di wajah Fu membuat Naruto curiga bahwa seperti itulah Fu bertemu Sora. Namun, Fu tidak membiarkan dirinya terlempar dari pertandingan dengan waktu yang lama. "Kau benar, Sora. Dia memang beracun."

Si berang-berang menggemeretakan rahangnya dan mulai mendekati Fu lagi. "Kau bilang padanya kalau aku beracun?"

"Bukan beracun terhadap semua hal, hanya terhadap proses kreatifku." Ia mendorong kacamatanya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku dimana CD Dylan berada. Aku tahu kau telah menemukannya."

"Kalau aku begitu beracun, kenapa kau tidak pernah mampu menulis satu puisi pun sejak kau meninggalkan seattle? Kenapa kau bilang bahwa aku _inspirasimu_?–"

Naruto terus menatap mereka dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, ada perasaan muak dengan gadis bernama Fu dan pria kacamata itu –Sora. Sementara ini dia hanya memerhatikan mereka saja. Tiba-tiba Si Berang-berang mulai geram.

"Kalian Lebih cocok sebagi pasangan omong kosong!" Si berang-berang ketus.

"Kau kejam Hinata, dan menyakitkan. Kau tahu sifat Sora yang rapuh. Dan karena itulah kau menyerangnya. Karena, kau iri dengan kretivitasnya."

Bahkan ucapan Fu sudah membuat Naruto jengkel sehingga ia tak terkejut jika Si Berang-berang menyerang wanita itu. "Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, aku tak akan segan memukul. Paham? Ini masalah Sora dan aku."

Fu membuka mulutnya, dan segera menutup mulutnya kembali. Sayang sekali. Naruto akan sangat menikmati kalau saja si Berang-berang memukulnya meski Fu tampaknya rajin olahraga.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kesal" Ujar sora. "Tetapi suatu hari nanti kau akan merasa bahagia untukku."

Pria ini benar-benar lulusan terbaik dari kelas kebodohan. Naruto melihat Si Berang-berang berdiri menjulang. "_Bahagia_?"

"Aku tak akan bertengkar selalu membuat segala sesuatu menjadi pertengkaran."

Fu mengannguk. "Kau memang begitu Hinata."

"Kalian _benar_ sekali!" Tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Si Berang-berang melontarkan dirinya ke udara, Sora pun jatuh berdebam.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!_"

Sora menjerit seperti seorang gadis dan Fu buru-buru menolong. "Lepaskan dia!"

Naruto bersandar di mobil Vanquish-nya untuk menikmati pertunjukan tersebut.

"Kacamataku!" Sora berteriak. "Awas kacamataku!". Sora berusaha menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola ketika Si Berang-berang mendaratkan pukulan ke sisi kepalanya. "Aku yang membayar kacamata itu!" Fu meraih ekor Si Berang-berang menyentaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" ucap Sora.

"Gara-gara kau!" Si berang-berang berusaha menamparnya dengan keras, tetapi tidak berhasil. Terlalu banyak cakar ditangannya. Fu memiliki otot bisep yang lumayan bagus dan mulai menarik ekor berang-berang tersebut, tetapi Si Berang-berang memiliki keberanian dan tak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan. Naruto tak pernah melihat tumpukan tubuh semenarik itu sejak tiga puluh delapan detik terakhir di pertandingan tim _Giant _pada musim pertandingan sebelumnya.

"Kau memecahkan kacamataku!" Sora merengek, mengatupkan dua tangan di wajahnya.

"Pertama, kacamatamu. Sekarang kepalamu!" Si Berang-berang mulai memukul lagi. Naruto mengernyit. Saat bersamaan akhirnya Sora dengan bantuan Fu, ia berhasil mendorong Si Berang-berang serta mulai bangkit dengan kedua kakinya. "Aku akan membuatmu ditangkap!" Sora memekik seperti banci. "Aku akan menuntutmu."

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, lalu berjalan kedepan. Selama, bertahun-tahun ia melihat cukup banyak rekaman gambar dirinya untuk mengetahui kesan apa yang ditimbukan ketika ia berjalan santai –tubuhnya yang tinggi memberikan keuntungan. Ia mengira-ngira bahwa matahari sore mungkin akan memberikan semacam efek dari rambut pirangnya yang gelap. Hingga usia 25 tahun, Naruto dibantu oleh sepasang anting berlian. Tetapi hal itu merupakan tindakan yang berlebihan di masa mudanya, dan sekarang ia hanya menggunakan sebuah jam tangan.

Sora memakai kacamata yang pecah dan melihat Naruto datang dan wajahnya pun langsung memucat. "Kau saksinya. Kau melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu."

"Yang aku lihat hanyalah…," Naruto berkata perlahan-lahan, "… itu adalah salah satu alasan lagi untuk tidak mengundangmu ke pernikahan kami." Naruto menempatkan dirinya disisi Si Berang-berang, memeluk bahunya, dan menatap mata ungu yang terkejut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Seharusnya, aku percaya padamu ketika kau mengatakan William Shakespeare ini tidak berhak atas penutupan terhadap hubungan kalian. Tetapi aku malah mendorongmu, untuk berbicara dengan bajingan hina ini. Lain kali, ingatkan aku untuk mempercayai penilaianmu. Tapi, kau harus mengakui bahwa kau seharusnya mengganti kostummu terlebih dahulu seperti yang aku katakan. Kehidupan seksual kita bukanlah urusan orang lain."

Sora tak dapat berkata-kata. Dan Fu yang malang hampir tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. "Kau akan menikah dengan Hinata?"

"Aku sendiri terkejut." Naruto mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Siapa yang menyangka ia mau menikah denganku?" Dan sungguh, apa lagi yang dapat mereka katakan selanjutnya?

Ketika akhirnya Sora mendapakan nafasnya kembali, ia mulai merengek lagi tentang Hinata yang berbuat sesuatau dengan "benda itu", yang akhirnya Naruto tahu sebagai CD bajakan album Bob Dylan berjudul _Blood on the Tracks_, yang tak sengaja di tinggalkan pria itu di kamar sewaan.

"Hanya ada seribu keping yang beredar!" Ucap Sora.

"999!" Si Berang-bernag membalas ketus. "CD-mu masuk tempat sampah begitu aku selesai membaca surat darimu." Sora tampak terpukul, dan Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membuat pria itu semakin kesal, Naruto berputar menghadap Si Berang-berang dan berbicar dengan keras "Ayo, _Sweet pea_. Mari kita ke kota untuk membeli berlian dua karat yang kau sukai itu."

Dan Naruto bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar Sora menangis.

.

.

Kemenangan sang Berang-berang hanya bertahan sebentar. Mobil Focus itu belum lagi keluar dari jalan masuk ketika pintu depan rumah peternakan itu terbuka dan seorang wanita bertubuh besar dengan rambut yang dicat hitam, alis yang di lukis, dan wajah yang pucat berjalan ke teras. "Apa yang telah terjadi disini?"

Si Berang-berang menatap kearah kepulan debu dijalan, bahunya tampak merosot sedikit, "Kekerasan rumah tangga."

Wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dadanya yang besar. "Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung tahu kalau kau akan membawa masalah. Seharusnya, aku tidak mebiarkan kau tinggal disini." Ia tampak mulai mengkritik si Berang-berang, yang memberikan Naruto informasi yang cukup untuk memahami situasinya. Tampaknya, Sora telah tinggal dikamar sewaan itu hingga sepuluh hari yang lalu, ketika ia kabur bersama Fu. Si Berang- berang sampai ditempat ini sehari kemudian, menemukan surat perpisahannya, dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disitu sampai mengetahui apa yang dilakukan si pria ini.

Sepertinya, si Berang-berang tidak tidak sanggup untuk mengumpulkan kembali semangat juangnya. "Aku akan keluar dari sini besok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Sebaliknya, kau punya uang 82 dolar yang harus kau bayarkan padaku itu."

"Tentu saja aku punya—" Kepala si Berang- berang terangkat dengan cepat. Sambil mengutuk, ia melewati wanita itu terburu-buru berjalan ke dalam. Pemilik kontrakan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto, tetapi sepertinya wanita itu jarang menonton pertandingan _football. _"Kau pengedar narkoba?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau membawa narkoba ke mobil itu, aku akan menelepon polisi."

"Hanya beberapa _Tylenol _super kuat." Ditambah beberapa botol obat pereda sakit yang tidak disebutkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau pria yang bijaksana." Si pemilik kontarakan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang gelap dan kembali ke dalam rumah. Naruto menyayangkan kepergian wanita itu karena kesenangannya telah berakhir.

Pria ini tidak menanti-nantikan perjalanan panjangnya meskipun ia melakukan perjalanan tersebut dengan memikirkan beberapa hal. Dia pernah mengalami luka dan memar ketika bermain _football_, tetapi tidak ada yang serius. Bahkan ia jarang mematahkan jari tangannya. Namun, semua itu berakhir tiga bulan yang lalu ketika pria ini di jatuhkan saat perempatan keempat babak rebutan dalam pertandingan divisi AFC-Liga _Football_ Nasiolnal- ia melawan tim Steelers. Bahunya terkilir dan otot bahunya cedera. Operasi berhasil dilakukan sehingga ia dapat bertahan selama beberapa musim lagi, tapi tidak bisa seperti semula, dan itulah masalahnya. Naruto terbiasa menjadi orang yang tak terkalahkan. Dan cedera hanya terjadi pada pemain lainnya, bukan dirinya.

Kehidupannya yang penuh berkah telah berakhir dengan cara yang lain. Ia mulai sering menghabiskan waktu di kelab-kelab malam. Tak lama kemudian, orang-orang yang tidak dikenal mulai pindah ke kamarnya dan wanita-wanita telanjang pingsan di bak mandinya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan melakukan perjalanan sendiri ke kota Las Vegas, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kota-Penuh-Dosa itu bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Sehingga ia mengarah ke timur melewati kota Colorado.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak berhasil dalam kesendiriannya. Bukannya mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan. Ia malah semakin tertekan. Namun, petualang dengan Si Berang-berang telah menjadi selingan yang sangat baik yang, sayang sudah harus berakhir. Naruto kembali ke mobilnya, terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang sedang berdebat. Hal berikutnya yang dilihat pria ini adalah pintu depan terbuka, dan sebuah koper melayang keluar. Koper itu mendarat di halaman dan terbuka lebar. Beberapa celana _jeans_ dan atasan, sebuah _bra_ ungu, dan beberapa celana dalam oranye. Selanjutnya, yang keluar adalah sebuah tas ransel militer. Lalu, Hinata, Si Berang-berang.

"Dasar tukang utang!" Teriak pemilik kontrakan dan membanting pintu. Hinata mencengkram sebuah tiang besi untuk mencegahnya jatuh. Setelah meraih keseimbangannya kembali, ia tampak linglung sehingga menghempaskan diri di tangga paling atas dan menyurukkan kepala ke dalam kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mobilnya rusak itu memberikan Naruto alasan yang sangat bagus untuk mempertahankan pertemanan yang menyedihkan itu. "Butuh tumpangan?" Pria ini berseru.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan tampak terkejut melihat Naruto masih disitu. Kenyataan seorang wanita melupakan kehadirannya merupakan hal yang tidak biasa, dan membuat Naruto tertarik. Wanita itu ragu sejenak lalu dengan canggung berdiri. "Baiklah."

Naruto membantu Hinata mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, terutama mengambil benda-benda kecil yang membutuhkan keterampilan jari-jari tangan. Celana dalam, misalnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa celana dalam Hinata di beli di toko murahan, tetapi memiliki beberapa bikini yang bagus dengan warna cerah dan gambar yang menantang. Sayangnya tidak ada_ thong_. Dan yang paling menecewakan tidak ada renda-renda.

"Melihat sikap pemilik kontakan itu," dan Naruto memasukan koper itu kedalam bagasi mobilnya, "Aku menebak kau kehilangan uang 82 dolar itu."

"Bukan Cuma itu. Tadinya aku punya dua ratus dolar yang kusimpan di lemari itu."

"Tampaknya kau mengalami nasib buruk."

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Bukan sekedar nasib buruk, beberapa diantaranya kebohongan semata." Hinata memandang rumah itu. "Aku tahu Sora kesini begitu aku menemukan CD itu dibawah tempat tidur. Tapi bukannya menyembunyikan uang itu di dalam mobil, aku malah menyelipkan di majalah _People_. Jadi aku yakin uang itu akan aman."

Naruto bukan pembaca setia majalah _people_, namun ia memiliki kesetiaan tertentu. Selama sesi pemotretan dengan majalah tersebut, para pegawai berperilaku sangat baik. "Aku pikir kau ingin pergi ke gudang kayu milik Mr. Asuma?" Tanyanya setelah membantu Hinata masuk ke mobil. "Kecuali, kalau kau mencoba untuk membuat _trend_ busana terbaru."

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahasnya?" Si Berang-berang telah menetapkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Naruto, yang merupakan suatu penghinaan besar, karena ia seorang perempuan dan pria ini adalah… _Well_… Naruto Uzumaki. Wanita itu melihat peta yang di singkirkan oleh Naruto. "Tennessee?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah tempat liburan tidak jauh dari Nashville." Minggu lalu, Naruto tidak suka kalimat itu,tetapi sekarang, ia tidak terlalu yakin. Ia mungkin tinggal di Chicago, tetapi ia sepenuhnya anak California, lalu engapa ia membeli sebuah tanah pertanian di Tennesse?

"Kau seorang penyanyi lagu _country_ dari Barat?"

Naruto mempertimbangkan pernyataan itu. "Bukan. Tebakan pertama mu benar. Aku seorang bintang film."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar tentangmnu."

"Kau sudah menonton film terbaru Suigetsu?"

"Ya."

"Filmku muncul tepat sebelum itu."

"Tentu saja." Hinata mendesah panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil. "Kau mempunyai mobil yang luar biasa. Pakaian mahal. Hidupku makin lama makin hancur. Aku sudah masuk perangkap pengedar narkoba."

"Aku bukan pengedar narkoba!" Tukas Naruto.

"Kau bukan bintang film."

"Jangan memojokanku. Sebenarnya, aku model yang hampir terkenal dengan ambisi menjadi seorang bintang film."

"Kau _gay_." Wanita itu menyatakan, bukan menanyakan, yang akan membuat banyak atlet kesal. Namun, Naruto mempunyai banyak penggemar _gay_, dan ia tidak melecehkan orang-orang yang mendukungnya.

"Ya tapi aku tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun." Menjadi_ gay_ mungkin akan memberikan beberapa keuntungan, pikir Naruto. Bukan keadaan _gay_ –bahkan, melainkan situasi yang menguntungkan lainnya; dapat bergaul dengan banyak wanita menarik tanpa khawatir memberikan kesan yang salah. Selama dua belas tahun terakhir ia banyak menghabiskan banyak energi untuk meyakinkan para wanita yang baik hati bahwa mereka tidak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya, dan _gay_ pasti tidak pernah menghadapi masalah seperti itu. Mereka akan bersikap santai dan menjadi sahabat baik. Naruto melirik Hinata. "Jika beredar kabar mengenai orientasi seksualku, hal itu akan menghancurkan karier ku. Jadi, aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau menyimpan informasi itu."

Hinata mengangkat satu alisnya yang lembab. "Seperti rahasia besar saja. Aku sudah tau kau_ gay_ saat lima detik aku bertemu denganmu."

Wanita itu pasti bercanda.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku ikut denganmu hari ini, untuk sementara?"

"Kau meninggalkan mobilmu?"

"Percuma saja diperbaiki. Mr. Asuma bisa menariknya. Dengan hilangnya kepala berang-berang dan yang lainnya, ia pasti tidak akan membayarku. Jadi ia berhutang padaku."

Naruto memikirkan hal itu. Fu benar Hinata adalah penguasa pria, jenis wanita yang tidak disukainya. Namun, ini juga cukup menyenangkan. "Kita akan coba beberapa jam," kata Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan lebih dari itu."

.

.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan besi berkerut yang di cat warna kuning telur asin pudar. Gudang penyimpanan kayu Big Beaver milik Mr. Asuma hanya menampung dua kendaraan, sebuah Camaro biru berkarat dan mobil _pickup_ model lama serta sebuah papan bertuliskan "TUTUP" bergoyang-goyang diatas pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto keluar dan membantu wanita itu. "Hati-hati ekornya."

Hinata memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Naruto, berusaha keluar dengan cara yang anggun. Ketika Hinata membuka pintu itu, sekilas Naruto melihat seseorang berdada menonjol sedang menumpuk kayu-kayu. Lalu, wanita itu menghilang masuk kedalam. Naruto selesai mengamati lingkungan yang tidak menarik itu –sekumpulan tong sampah dengan beberapa kabel listrik– ketika Hinata keluar dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangannya. "Istri Mr. Asuma melukai tangannya, jadi Mr. Asuma harus membawanya ke unit gawat darurat. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa menjemputku. Sayang nya aku tidak bisa keluar dari kostum ini tanpa bantuan," Hinata menatap kesal kearah pria yang ada didalam toko. "Dan, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pelaku seks menyimpang membuka pakaianku."

Naruto tersenyum. Siapa yang mengira ada banyak keuntungan dari gaya hidup alternatif? "Dengan senang hati, aku akan membantumu."

Naruto mengikutinya ke sisi bangunan, pintu besinya memantulkan bayangan berang-berang memakai ikat rambut. Kamar mandinya hanya memiliki satu ruangan, tidak bisa di katakan bersih, tapi masih bisa diterima. Hinata menurunkan pakaiannya, Naruto menurunkan dudukan toilet dan –untuk menghormati para saudara_ gay_ nya– ia menutup dudukan toilet itu dengan beberapa handuk kertas. Hinata menurunkan pakaiannya dan menghadap punggungnya kearah Naruto. "Ada ritsleting disitu."

Dalam ruangan kecil itu tanpa ventilasi, kostum berang-berang itu menguarkan bau yang lebih tajam dari runag ganti olahraga. Namun, sebagai orang yang berpengalaman dan pernah mencium bau yang lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk. Sejumput rambut biru gelap dan basah terlepas dari ikatan yang menyedihakan itu. Naruto menyingkirkannya dari tengkuk Hinata yang seputih susu, kecuali pada berkas pembulu darahnya yang berwarna biru pucat. Pria itu menelusuri bulu-bulu kotor itu sampai menemukan ritsleting. Naruto sangat ahli membuka pakaian wanita, tetapi ia baru saja menurunkannya sedikit ketika pengait ritsleting itu tersangku bulu-bulu. Ia berhasil melepaskannya, tetapi baru beberapa sentimeter , pengait itu tersangkit lagi. Hal itu terus berlangsung terus-menerus. Bulu-bulu yang sudah terbuka semakin lama memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu dan semakin lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membukanya.

Naruto merasa kurang _gay_. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Jadi apa yang membuka rahasiaku? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku bukan pria normal?"

"Kau… yakin kau tidak akan tersinggung?" Hinata bertanya dengan kecemasan dibuat-buat.

"Kebenaran akan membebebaskanku."

"_Well_, kau sangat menarik, tapi kau memiliki otot yang sudah di rancang. Kau tidak mendapatkan bentukan dada seperti dengan memerbaiki atap rumah"

"Banyak pria yang pergi ke tempat olahraga." Naruto menahan dorongan kuat untuk menghembus kulit lembap wanita itu yang Nampak mengundangnya.

"Ya, tapi pria normal macam apa yang memiliki luka di dagu dan benjolan di hidung? Tampangmu lebih halus daripada Bukit Rushmore." Memang benar. Secara luar biasa, wajah Naruto tak tergores sedikit pun, tetapi bahunya bernasib lain.

"Lalu rambutmu. Tebal dan berkilau, pirang. Berapa buah produk perawatan rambut yang kau gunakan pagi ini? Jangan di jawab karna itu hanya akan membuatku minder."

Satu-satunya yang Naruto gunakan pagi ini adalah sampo. Memang sampo yang sangat bagus, tapi tetap saja sampo. "Semua tergantung potongannya." Sahut Naruto.

"Celana _jeans_ yang berasal dari Gap."

Benar.

"Dan kau mengenakan sepatu bot _gay_."

"Ini bukan sepatu bot _gay_! Aku membayar 1.200 dolar untuk sepatu ini."

Bahkan, penilaian bodoh dari Hinata megenai sepatunya tidak mampu menenangkan Naruto karena ia telah mencapai pinggang wanita itu. Seperti yang dibayangkan Hinata hanya mengenakan _bra_. Lelukan halus tualng belakang wanita itu menghilang ke dalam kostum berbulunya yang berbentuk V, seperti kalung mutiara kecil yang ditelan _bigfoot_. Naruto membutuhkan seluruh tekadnya untuk tidak menyusupkan tangannya kedalam, menelusuri, dan menjelajahi apa yang dimiliki si Berang-berang ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ritsletingnya terus tersangkut." Naruto terdengar kesal, tetapi celana _jeans_-nya tidak dirancang untuk menampung apa yang perlu di tamping sekarang. "Kalau kau pikir bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan lebih cepat, silahkan saja!" seru nya.

"Ak-aku kepanasan di dalam sini."

"Aku juga tahu." Dengan sentakan terakhir, Naruto mencapai bagian akhir ritsleting tersebut, yang berada sekitar lima belas sentimeter dibawah pinggang wanita itu. Pria ini mengingat-ngingat lekukan pinggul Hinata yang disertai seutas tali karet berwarna oranye cerah.

Hinata bergerak dan berpuar menghadap Naruto, ia menyilangkan cakarnya ke atas dada untuk menahan kostum tersebut.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

"Oh, ya ampun. Kayak kau punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk kulihat saja."

Sudut mulut Hinata terangkat, entah karena senang atau kesal. "Keluar." Ujarnya.

_Oh ya… Namanya juga usaha._

.

.

.

TBC

_Well_ sangat melelahkan menulis novel menjadi fic, karena panjang dan memang harus bisa edit kata-katanya. Jari amex keriting semuanya ._. oke amex harap kalian suka dengan fic ini. Dan sukurnya saudara amex bantu dalam pengetikannya juga *beban berkurang* Tenang aja fic ini tidak akan terlalu sama persis seperti novel aslinya, semoga. Jika kalian ingin membaca novel aslinya bisa di cari di toko buku terdekat dengan judul yang sama dengan tertera di _disclaimer_nya.

Oke ditunggu Riview kalian dan uneg-unegnya untuk respon fic ini ya. Dan terima kasih yang udah nyempatin prolog kemarin gomen belum bisa bls ._. , yang nanya Hinata mau ngebunuh itu karena dia kesel sama mantannya yang manfaatin dan akhirnya dia ngasih pelajaran ke dia (dengan cara yg kasar).

INGAT REVIEW ADALAH SEMANGAT SEMUA AUTHOR JADI :3

**REVIEW**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**Amexki chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kilas balik**

Hinata bergerak dan berpuar menghadap Naruto, ia menyilangkan cakarnya ke atas dada untuk menahan kostum tersebut.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

"Oh, ya ampun. Kayak kau punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk kulihat saja."

Sudut mulut Hinata terangkat, entah karena senang atau kesal. "Keluar." Ujarnya.

_Oh ya… Namanya juga usaha. _

.

.

.

\- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.** Special Thank's: **

**.**

**. The Charming Seducer**

**Chapter 2: Si _gay_ yang sebenarnya adalah…**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto dan

Natural Born Charmer © Susan Elizabeth Philips

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan.

**Genre :** Romance and humor

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : M (Mature)

.

.

.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, Hinata menyerahkan kunci dan memintanya tanpa kesopanan sedikit pun untuk mengambil barang-barang miliknya di dalam mobilnya yang rusak. Di dalam bagasi yang penyok, Naruto menemukan dua buah kotak plastik bekas susu yang penuh dengan peralatan seni. Beberapa perkakas yang terkena tumpahan cat dan sebuah tas kanvas besar. Ia baru saja memasukan barang-barang tersebut ke dalam mobilnya ketika pria yang tadi sedang bekerja di dalam gudang keluar dan mengamati mobil Vanquish miliknya itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut berminyak berwarna perak dan tubuh yang kurus sedangkan bibirnya nampak hitam mungkin akibat merokok. Menurut Naruto, pria ini yang di sebut pelaku menyimpang yang menjadi korban kemarahan Si Berang-berang tadi.

"Wah, ini mobil yang sangat bagus. Aku pernah melihat mobil ini di film_ James Bond_!" Kemudian pria itu dapat melihat Naruto dengan cermat, "Astaga! Kau kan Naruto Uzumaki. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Cuma lewat." Ucap Naruto seadanya.

Pria itu mencerocos. "Sial! Seharusnya membiarkan Kurenai menyetir sendiri ke rumah sakit. Tunggu sampai aku memberi tahunya bahwa si Kyuubi ada disini." Teman-teman setim Naruto memberikan julukan itu karna ia sering menghabiskan waktu di Pantai Malibu dengan bebas dan di juluki "Kyuubi".

"Aku melihat kau di jatuhkan dalam pertandingan melawan tim _Steelers_. Bagaimana dengan kondisi bahumu?" Dengan mimik wajah yang Nampak khawatir.

"Mulai membaik," Jawab Naruto. Bahunya akan semakin membaik jika ia berhenti menyetir keliling negeri sambil peduli pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai melakukan terapi untuk fisiknya.

Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sakon, lalu memberikan berita singkat pertandingan yang dijalankan oleh tim Chicago Star. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya otomatis. Berharap agar si Berang-berang bergegas keluar. Namun, sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata baru muncul. Naruto menatap dalam-dalam pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu.

Semuanya salah.

Bo Peep –si gadis penggembala dalam dongeng anak-anak –telah diculik oleh sebuah geng dari _Hell Angels_. Bukan gaun berenda, tapi topi merah jambu, dan tongkat penggembala. Wanita itu malah menghiasi dirinya dengan kaus ketat berwarna hitam pudar, celana jeans longgar, dan sepasang sepatu bot tua berukuran besar yang sebelumnya di lihat oleh Naruto ada di dalam kamar mandi, tetapi kemudian di lupakannya. Dan semuanya terlihat kacau di mata Naruto.

Tanpa bulu-bulu rapuh itu tinggi wanita mungkin sekitar 160 sentimeter, dan sekurus dugaan dirinya, sampai ke dada, sudah pasti dada wanita yang lumayan mengesankan –setidaknya. Sepertinya Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ketika wanita itu mendekat, Naruto dapat mencium aroma sabun bukan bulu-bulu apek yang tadi. Rambut indigo gelapnya menempel di kepalanya seperti tinta yang tumpah. Wanita itu tidak memakai riasan apa pun , bukan berarti ia memerlukan riasan wajah untuk kulit sehalus itu. Tetap saja, sedikit _lipstick_ dan sapuan maskara tidak ada salahnya.

Wanita itu hampir-hampir melemparkan kostum berang-berang ke Sakon. "Kepala dan papan tandanya ada di persimpangan jalan sana, aku menyelipkannya di belakang gardu listrik."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini?" Sahut Sakon ketus.

"Aku yakin kau bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan kostum konyol itu."

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil sebelum wanita itu memustuskan memukul lagi. Ketika Hinata memasuki mobil, Sakon menyodorkan sebelah tangannya kearah Naruto. "Senang sekali bisa berbicara padamu. Tunggu sampai aku memberi tahu Mr. Asuma bahwa Naruto Uzumaki pernah datang kesini."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Mr. Asuma." Naruto menyambut uluran tangannya.

.

"Kau bilang namamu Menma," Ujar si Berang-berang ketika Naruto mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, Dengan mata yang menatap keluar jendela _Vanquish_ itu.

"Menma Nam adalah nama panggungku. Nama asli ku Naruto."

"Bagaimana Sakon bisa mengetahui nama aslimu?"

"Kami bertemu tahun lalu di sebuah bar _gay_ di Reno." Naruto mengenakan sebuah kacamata Prada dengan lensa hjau dan bingkai tembaga yang tampak mahal.

"Sakon itu _gay_?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Ia memutar bola matanya dengan wajah malas. Masih berusaha berpura-pura sebagai seorang _gay_.

Tawa parau si Berang-berang terdengar kejam, seperti menikmati lelucon. Kemudian, ketika wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, tawanya menghilang dan kecemasan menggelapkan sepasang mata ungu pucat itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah si Berang-berang tidak memiliki beberapa rahasia yang di sembunyikan di balik penampilan tangguh itu.

Sedangkan Hinata berkonsentrasi menghitung napasnya, berharap bahwa itu dapat menenangkannya. Tetapi kepanikan dalam dirinya selalu muncul kembali. Ia mencuri pandang kearah pria itu. Apakah pria itu berharap bahwa Hinata percaya bahwa dirinya _gay_? Memang benar, ada sepatu bot _gay _dan penampilan yang memukau itu. Tapi tetap saja pria itu telah menghembuskan ribuan watt pancaran heteroseksual yang memesona untuk menyalakan seluruh populasi wanita.

Saat itu Hinata mengira pengkhianatan Sora merupakan bencana terakhir malapetaka yang terjadi dengan cepat dalam kehidupannya, tetapi sekarang ia berada di bawah kelas kasihan Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam mobil pemain_ football_ profesioal jika ia mengenali pria itu. Tubuhnya nyaris telanjang dan sangat menarik, dulu sering terpampang dimana-mana di dalam papan iklan yang mempromosikan _End Zone_ –sebuah merek pakai dalam pria dengan slogan yang patut dikenang "Masukann Bokongmu di Dalam Zona Ini." Baru-baru ini Hinata melihat foto Naruto dalam majalah people edisi "40 orang Terindah."

Pria itu sedang berjalan tanpa alas kaki di sebuah pantai dan mengenakan tuksedo dengan lengan yang digulung berwarna hitam. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah jenis pria yang harus di hindarinya, bukan berarti pria seperti Naruto bisa muncul di dalam kehidupannya. Namun sekarang hanya pria itu yang berada di antara Hinata. Ketiadaan tempat tinggal, mau tak mau ia terjebak dengan pria itu.

Tiga hari yang lalu Hinata baru mengetahui jika rekening depositnya dengan delapan ribu dolar uang simpanannya, serta rekening tabungan telah di kosongkan. Sekarang Sora telah mencuri uangnya juga. Semua yang ia miliki hanya delapan belas dolar, dan ia tak mempunyai kartu kredit –sebuah kesalahan dalam perhitungannya. Dan semua itu semakin membuatnya kacau.

"Kenapa kau arah Rawlins Creek?" Hinata berusaha memulai percakapan dengan santai, menyembunyikan niatannya mengorek informasi untuk membantunya berhadapan dengan pria ini.

"Menuju arah ke Restoran Ramen," Sahut Naruto. "tapi, tampaknya pertemuanku dengan pacarmu sukses membuatku kehilangan selera makan."

"Mantan pacar. SANGAT MANTAN." Ada penekanan dalam dua kalimat terakhir Si berang-berang. Naruto tergelak.

"Aku tak mengerti. Saat aku bertemu dengannya aku langsung tahu bahwa ia pecundang. Memangnya tidak ada yang memberitahukan hal itu padamu di Seattle?"

"Aku sering berpindah tempat, percayalah aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman."

Naruto memandang Hinata. "Kau akan menangis sebentar lagi ya kan?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku mencoba untuk tabah." Sahutnya dengan sedikit sindiran.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura denganku. Silahkan menangis dan keluarkan semuanya. Itu cara tercepat untuk menyembuhkan patah hati."

Sora tidak mematahkan hati Hinata, pria itu membuatnya marah. Namun, tetap saja Sora bukanlah orang yang mengosongkan rekeningnya, dan Hinata tahu bahwa ia bereaksi berlebihan ketika menyerang pria itu. Ia dan Sora baru menjadi sepasang kekasih selama dua minggu ketika menyadari bahwa lebih baik mereka berteman dengan Sora dan menendang pria itu keluar dari kamarnya secara permanen. Mereka memliki minat yang sama. Meski Sora lebih cenderung mementingkan dirinya sendiri, ia menikmatinya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, pergi ke galeri, pergi ke bioskop, dan saling mendukung pekerjaan masing-masing.

"A-aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," Kata Hinata. "A-aku tidak jatuh cinta. Ta-tapi kami saling menjaga satu sama lain dan ia terdengar semakin kesal setiap kali meneleponku. A-aku mulai khawatir i-ia akan benar-benar bu-bunuh diri. Te-teman merupakan hal sangat terpenting bagiku. A-aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya." Ucap Hinata tergagap mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Teman juga sangat penting bagiku. Tapi, kalau ada salah satu temanku yang memiliki masalah, aku akan naik pesawat untuk mendatanginya, bukan berkemas-kemas dan pindah rumah." Naruto berkata setengah menyinndir Si Berang-berang. Wanita itu menatap Naruto.

Hinata menyentakkan sebuah karet gelang dari sakunya dan mengikat rambutnya ke belakang membentuk ekor kuda yang berantakan. "Aku sudah berencana meninggalkan Seattle. Hanya saja bukan ke Rawlins Creek."

Dalam dirinya Hinata memilah teman-teman terdekatnya. Berusaha menemukan seseorang yang dapat memberikannya pinjaman kepadanya, tetapi mereka memiliki dua kesamaan. Sangat ramah dan sangat miskin. Bayi Rin yang baru lahir mengalami masalah kesehatan yang mengerikan, Mr. Tora hampir tidak bisa hidup dengan uang jaminan sosialnya, Sara belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kebakaran yang menghancurkan studionya, dan Mei sedang berpetualang ke Nepal. Mau tidak mau kondisi tersebut membuat Hinata bergantung dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, dan Hinata membenci rasa takut yang terlalu sering ia rasakan di dalam dirinya.

"Jadi, 'Berang-berang' ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Aku Hinata. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Wanita itu seolah-olah mengungkap kesedihan dari namanya.

"Terdengar seperti nama palsu, kau tahu seperti nama komik?"

"Ayahku dan ibuku agak depresi saat mengisi akta kelahiranku. Seharusnya, namaku Harmony atau Glory, tapi kerusuhan di Afrika dan Angola sedang kacau…" Hinata mengangkat bahu. " Bukan hari yang bagus untuk menjadi Harmony ataupun Glory."

"Orangtuamu pasti memiliki kepedulian sosial yang tinggi."

Hinata menguarkan tawa sedih. "Kau bisa bilang begitu." Kepedulian orangtuanya membuat rekening miliknya kosong.

Naruto mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang mobil. Hinata melihat ada lubang kecil ujung daun telinga pria itu. "Perlengkapan seni yang ada di bagasi mobil, hobi atau pekerjaan?"

"Pekerjaan. Aku membuat lukisan potret anak-anak dan hewan peliharaan, juga beberapa _mural*_."

"Bukannya cukup sulit menarik pelanggan jika kau berpindah-pindah, bukan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mencari lokasi perumahan kelas atas dan memenuhi kotak surat mereka dengan selembaran yang menunjukkan contoh hasil karyaku. Biasanya, cukup berhasil. Tetapi tidak di kota seperti Rwalins Creek yang tidak memiliki perumahan kelas atas."

"Makanya, ada kostum berang-berang itu." Canda Naruto. "Omong-omong, berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh empat tahun. Dan tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak bisa mengubah penampilanku."

"_Safe Net._"

Hinata tersentak ketika suara wanita tanpa wujud memunuhi bagian mobil.

"_Hanya memeriksa keadaan. Ada yang bisa kami membantu?_" Suara itu mendesah.

Naruto melewati sebuah traktor yang berjalan lambat. "Tayuya?"

"_Ini Konan. Tayuya libur hari ini._"

Suara itu berasal dari pengeras suara di dalam mobil.

"Hai, Konan. Aku belum berbicara padamu akhir-akhir ini" Naruto berbasa-basi.

"_Aku harus pergi mengunjung ibuku. Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu?_"

"Tidak ada keluhan."

"_Saat kau ke Chicago, bagaimana jika kau mampir ketempatku? Aku punya steik untukmu._"

Naruto menyesuaikan posisi pelimdung sinar matahari. "Kau terlalu baik padaku, sayang."

"_Tidak ada yag terlalu baik untuk pelanggan _Safe Net_ favoritku._"

Ketika Naruto memutuskan hubungan percakapan, Hinata memutar matanya. "Kau membuat mereka terlalu berharap padamu, tindakan yang sia-sia."

Naruto mengabaikan –mengalihkan pertanyaan wanita itu. "Apa kau tidak pernah memiliki dorongan untuk menetap disatu tempat? Atau, program perlindungan saksi membuatmu terus harus bergerak?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagiku, dunia terlalu luas untuk menetap di satu tempat. Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya kalau usiaku sudah pertengahan tiga puluhan. Teman wanitamu menyebut-nyebut Chicago. Aku kira kau menuju ke Tennessee."

"Memang kesana, tapi Chicago adalah rumahku,"

Sekarang Hinata ingat, Naruto bermain untuk tim Chicago Stars. Ia memandang penuh harap panel _instrument _yang mengesankan dan tongkat perseneling pada mobil _sport_ itu. "Aku dengan senang hati mengambil alih kemudi."

"Akan membingungkan untukmu menyetir mobil yang tidak mengeluarkan asap." Naruto menyalakan radio, terdengar suara musik _rock_.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dan berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang ada, tetapi ia merasa terlalu cemas. Ia berpikir membuat Naruto kesal, dengan menanyakan apa yang menurutnya paling menariknya seorang pria. Merupakan suatu keuntungan untuk memertahankan cerita bahwa Naruto adalah seorang _gay_. Sayangnya, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menanyakan apakah Naruto lebih suka mendengarkan stasiun radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu _Barbra Steisand_.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar,"Jawab Naruto penuh wibawa. "Tapi kami yang berada di dalam komunitas _gay_ agak bosan dengan sereotip lama seperti itu."

Hinata berusaha keras agar terlihat menyesal "Aku minta maaf."

"Permintaan di terima."

Lagu _U2_ terdengar di radio, lalu _Nirvana_. Naruto ,mengiringi lagu _Nickelback_ dengan suara baritone yang lembut dan cukup mengesankan, lalu bergabung dengan _Coldplay_ dalam lagu "_Speed of Sound_". Namun, ketika terdengar lagu Minato Namikaze yang berjudul "_Why Not Smile?_", Naruto mengganti stasiun radionya sigap.

"Kembali ke lagu tadi," Sahut Hinata. "Lagu itu menemaniku melewati tahun terakhirku di SMA. Aku sangat suka Minato Namikaze."

"Aku tidak suka." Tegas Naruto.

"Itu seperti tidak menyukai… Tuhan, seperti kau membencinya." Gumam Hinata.

"Itu adalah pilihan." Pesona ramah pria itu menghilang. Ia tampak jauh lebih menakutkan, bukan lagi bintang _football _profesional tak kenal susah yang berpura-pura menjadi model _gay_ dengan impian menjadi bintang film besar. Hinata curiga, untuk pertama kalinya. Ia telah melihat secara sekilas sosok pria sebenarnya yang ada di balik tampang gemerlap itu, dan ia tidak menyukainya. Hinata lebih suka melihat pria itu sebagai seorang yang bodoh dan angkuh, tetapi hanya sifat yang terakhir yang benar. Angkuh.

"Aku mulai lapar." Naruto tersadar, ia merubah dirinya kembali menjadi orang yang ingin diperlihatkannya kepada Hinata, menjadi pria yang bodoh dan angkuh. "Kuharap, kau tidak keberatan melewati jendela _drive-in_." Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menekankan sebuah tombol di dasar dasbor dan mendapatkan petunjuk arah menuju tempat piknik dari seorang bernama Konan dari pengeras suara mereka terlibat dalam percakapan kecil.

"Wanita itu memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Hinata setelah pecakapan tersebut berakhir.

"Kyuubi. Aku tumbuh di California Selatan dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di pantai. Beberapa temanku mengetahui hal itu."

"Kyuubi" salah satu nama panggilan dari dunia _football_ itu. Itulah alasan mengapa majalah _People _memotret Naruto sedang berjalan di pantai. Hinata menunjuk kearah pengeras suara di dalam mobil. "Semua wanita kasmaran itu…, apa kau tidak merasa baersalah karena menjerumuskan mereka?"

"Aku berusaha menembusnya dengan menjadi teman yang baik." Pria itu tidak akan membuka rahasianya sedikitpun. Hinata memutar kepalanya dan berpura-pura mengamati pemandangan. Naruto belum berbicara apa-apa tentang mengusir dirimya keluar dari mobilnya, tetapi pria itu pasti akan melakukannya. Kecuali Hinata berhasil membuat dirinya cukup berharga untuk di pertahankan, Batinnya. Dan itu membuatnya cemas.

.

.

Naruto membayar makanan cepat saji dengan dua lembar uang dua puluh dolar dan mengatakan kepada anak yang di jendela pemesanan untuk mengambil kembaliannya. Hinata hampir tidak menahan dirinya untuk meloncat ke depan mobil dan merebut uang itu. Karena ia pernah bekerja dan Hinata setuju dengan mendapatkan uang tip, tetapi tidak sebanyak itu. Mereka menemukan area piknik di tepi jalan sekitar dua kilometer dari jalan raya, beberapa buah meja ditempatkan di bawah pohon maple. Udara sudah mulai dingin, hinata mencari-cari sweater dalam tas ranselnya dan Naruto mengurus makanan mereka. Wanita beriris ungu itu belum makan sejak malam sehingga aroma kentang gorenag membuatnya meneteskan air liur.

"Ayo makan," Kata Naruto ketika Hinata mendekat.

Hinata memesan makanan yang termurah, lalu meletakkan uang dua dolar di hadapan Naruto. "Ini seharusnya cukup membayar bagianku."

Naruto memandang tidak suka kearah tumpukkan uang logam tersebut. "Aku yang teraktir."

"Aku selalu bayar sendiri." Sahut Hinata keras kepala.

"Tidak kali ini." Naruto menyodorkan uang itu kembali ke Hinata. "Kau bisa membuatkan sketsa untukku sebagai gantinya."

"Gambar sketsa ku memiliki nilai jauh lebih mahal daripada dua dolar."

"Jangan lupa bensinnya." Dan Hinata kembali memutar bola matanya bosan.

Mungkin, Hinata bisa membuat situasi ini berjalan baik. Saat mobil-mobil melaju cepat di jalan raya, ia sedang menikmati kentang goreng dan _hamburger_. Naruto menyingkirkan _hamburger_-nya yang baru setengah di makan dan mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ hitamnya. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi kearah layar tersebut ketika memeriksa _e-mail_ nya.

"A-apakah mantan pacar menganggumu?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto tampak bingung beberapa saat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pengurus rumahku di Tennesse. Ia bisa mengirimkan _e-mail_ secara rutin dan memberikan kabar terbaru, tapi setiap kali aku menghubunginya ia tak mengangkatnya dan berakhir masuk ke kotak suara. Sudah dua bulan, tapi aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya secara langsung. Sepertinya, ada yang tidak beres." Simpul Naruto.

Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan memiliki sebuah rumah, apalagi seorang pengurus rumah.

"Agen perumahanku bersumpah, Mrs. Red sangat bagus , tapi aku mulai lelah melakukan segalanya lewat peralatan elektronik. Untuk sekali saja, aku harap wanita itu mau mengangkat telepon sialan itu." Naruto mulai menelusiri pesan-pesannya dengan menggerutu.

Hinata perlu mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pria itu. "Kalau kau berasal dari Chicago bagaimana kau bisa membeli rumah di Tennese?"

"Musim panas yang lalu aku berada disana dengan beberapa orang teman. Aku sedang mencari-cari rumah di Pantai Barat, tapi kau melihat tanah pertanian itu dan malah membelinya." Naruto meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. "Tempat itu berada di tengah lembah yang paling indah yang pernah kau lihat. Lembah itu memiliki telaga yang sangat terjaga privasinya. Tempat untuk berkuda, hal yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Tapi rumahnya butuh banyak perbaikan, jadi agen perumahanku mencarikan seorang kontraktor dan mempekerjakan Mrs. Red ini untuk mengawasi segalanya."

"Kalau aku punya rumah aku akan memperbaikinya sendiri." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku mengirimkan gambar digital padanya sebagai contoh. Wanita itu memiliki selera yang sangat bagus dan muncul dengan ide-idenya sendiri. Cara itu berhasil."

"Tetap saja…, itu tidak sama dengan berada disana." Sahut Hinata.

"Itulah kenapa aku kesana, untuk memberikan kunjungan kejutan." Naruto membuka e-mail lainnya, mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat ponselnya secara tiba-tiba . Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhasil menghubungi seseorang. "Gaara, aku sudah menerima _e-mail_ darimu, dan aku tidak gila tentang iklan parfum itu. Setalah _End Zone_, aku berharap bisa lepas dari hal-hal semacam itu." Naruto bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari meja. "Aku berpikir, mungkin minuman olahraga atau –" Kalimatnya terputus tiba-tiba dan beberapa detik kemudian mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. "Sebanyak itu? Sial. Wajah tampanku rupanya sebagus mesin kasir yang terbuka."

Apa pun yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya membuat Naruto mengeluarkan tawa yang renyah dan maskulin. Ia menopangkan sepatu botnya diatas tunggul pohon. "Aku harus pergi penata rambutku tidak suka kalau aku terlambat, dan kami sedang memberikan _highlight _pada rambutku. Sampaikan salamku pada tikus-tikus di karpet. Dan katakan kepada istrimu bahwa ia diundang untuk menginap di rumahku segera setelah aku kembali ke kota. Hanya Matsuri dan aku." Dengan kebohongan dan tawa licik, Naruto menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan kembali ke saku. "Agenku." Katanya.

"Andai aku punya seorang agen," Sahut Hinata. "Hanya supaya aku bisa berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi sepertinya aku bukan tipe yang akan memiliki agen."

"Aku yakin kau punya kelebihan-kelebihan bagus lainnya."

"Sangat banyak." Sahut Hinata sedih. Dan Naruto memandanganya prihatin.

Naruto langsung kembali ke jalan raya anatarnegara bagian itu mereka kembali berkendara. Hinata menyadari dirinya mengigiti ibu jarinya dan dengan cepat melipat kedua tangannya di pangkuan. Dan berusaha bertingkah seperti gadis normal. Naruto mengemudi dengan cepat, dan menjaga tangannya tetap setabil di atas setir. Persis seperti Hinata mengemudi. "Jadi kau ingin aku mengantarkanmu kemana?" Tanya pria pirang itu.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata cemas selama ini akhirnya keluar. Ia pura-pura memikirkannya. "Sayangnya, tidak ada kota yang cukup besar antara Denver dan Kansas _City_. Kurasa Kansas _City_ juga boleh."

Naruto memberikan tatapan kau-pikir-kau-berhadapan-dengan-siapa. "Aku pikir kau akan kuturunkan di sepanjang jalur pemberhentian truk yang cukup besar berikutnya."

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup, ia mulai tergagap. "Ta-tapi, su-sudah jelas ka-kau adalah orang yang su-suka bergaul, da-dan kau akan bo-bosan tanpa a-ada teman se-seperjalanan. A-aku akan berusaha menyenangkanmu." Hinata mencoba membuat alasan yang masuk akal walaupun tetap saja terdengar konyol.

Naruto melihat dada Hinata dengan cepat, dengan fantasi seksnya. "Bagaimana tepatnya kau akan melakukan itu?"

"Pe-perrmainan di dalam mobi," Sahut Hinata cepat. "A-aku tahu banyak pe-permainan." Naruto mendengus, dan Hinata memburunya. "A-aku juga orang yang pandai berbicara dan aku bisa memberikan gangguan kepada para penggemarmu. A-aku akan menjaga semua wanita yang menjijikkan itu supaya tidak melemparkan diri ke-kearahmu." Hinata masih mencoba memberikan beberapa alasan lain yang lebih baik.

Mata biru safir Naruto berkedip-kedip menatap Hinata, tetapi Hinata tidak iritasi atau senang. "Aku akan memikirkannya," Ujar Naruto kemudian.

.

.

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Naruto, Si Berang-berang masih berada di dalam mobilnya pada malam itu ketika Ia keluar dari jalan raya sekitar. Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saat ia memasuki tempat parkir. Selama Hinata tidur, pria ini memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengamati payudara Hinata yang bergerak naik turun dari kaus ketatnya. Kebanyakan wanita yang bersama Naruto membesarkan payudara mereka sampai empat dari ukuran normal. Namun, tidak dengan Si Berang-berang itu, Payudara yang sangat alami. Mereka memilih bermalam sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hinata terperangah ketika melihat hotel tiga lantai terang benderang itu. Meskipun sudah berulang kali membuat Naruto jengkel, pria itu belum siap untuk memberikan uang beberapa ratus dolar kepada wanita itu dan mengusirnya. Disisi lain Hinata adalah teman seperjalanan yang baik hari ini. Naruto melihat ke arah tempat parkir. "Tempat seperti ini akan membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar dari kartu kredit". Naruto berkata setengah mengejek berharap merusak suasana hati Hinata yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan hotel.

Hinata merapatkan bibirnya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak punya kartu kredit."

_Bukan hal yang mengejutkan._

"Aku menyalahgunakan –maksudku mengabaikan fasilitas itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu," lanjut Hinata, "dan belum memercayai diriku lagi sejak saat itu." Ia melihat papan tanda hotel itu –Merry Time Inn. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilmu?"

"Memberikan uang tip kepada petugas keamanan untuk mengawasinya."

"Berapa?"

"Apa urusanmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"A-aku seorang seniman. A-aku tertarik dengan prilaku manusia." Jawab Hinata asal.

Naruto memasuki sebuah tempat parkir. "Mungkin, lima puluh dolar sekarang. Lima puluh dolar lagi besok."

"Sempurna," Hinata menyodorkan tangannya. "Kita sepakat."

"Jangan bilang kau akan menjadi pengawas mobilku saat ini." Tebak Naruto dengan mata memicing tajam.

Hinata tercekat dan menelan ludahnya. "Te-tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mudah tidur. Aku akan bangun ketika ada seseorang yang mendekati mobil ini." Lanjutnya mantap.

"Kau juga tidak akan tidur didalamnya." Naruto berkata lagi, mengusap wajahnya berusaha berpikir.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah salah satu pembeda _gender _brengsek yang berpikir bahwa wanita tidak bisa bekerja lebih baik dari pria."

"Yang aku pikirkan adalah kau tidak mampu membayar sebuah kamar." Naruto keluar dari mobil ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Berang-berang itu, dengan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan uang. "Aku akan membantumu membayarnya." Ucapnya sepihak.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mengikuti Naruto yang keluar lebih dulu. "Aku tidak butuh siapa pun untuk 'membantu' ku,"

"Benarkah?"

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau mengizinkanku untuk mengawasi mobilmu." Ucap Hinata keras kepala.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab pria itu singkat padat dan jelas. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata masih berusaha untuk mencari alasan, dan itu tidak heran ketika wannita itu menyebutku daftar harga lukisannya.

"Bahkan, tanpa biaya kamar hotel dan makanan," Ujar Hinata selanjutnya, "kau harus mengakui bahwa ini adalah kesepakatan yang paling baik. Aku akan mulai menggambar sketsa dirimu besok pagi setelah sarapan." Hinata masih bersikeras.

Sebenarnya hal terakhir yang Naruto inginkan bukan lukisan dirinya lagi, tapi yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan adalah –_sudahlah_. "Kau bisa mulai malam ini." Naruto berbicara dan membuka bagasi tanpa menggubris ucapan Hinata.

"Malam ini? Sudah… terlalu larut."

"Belum juga pukul Sembilan." Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata yang memegang kendali, hanya Naruto sendirilah orang yang memerintah tanpa menerima penolakkan.

Hinata menggerutu dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk isi bagasi dan Naruto mengambil koper dan tas militer milik Hinata. Wanita itu melewati Naruto untuk megambil kotak perkakas yang menampung perlengkapan seninya, dan dengan masih menggerutu mangikuti langkah pria itu kearah pintu masuk. Naruto meminta petugas satu-satunya disana untuk mengawasi mobilnya dan berjalan ke meja resepsionis. Naruto menyadari beberapa orang meilihat kerahnya. Kadang-kadang ia bisa pergi tanpa dikenali. Tapi, tidak untuk malam ini mereka terang-terangan menatapnya. _Iklan-iklan End Zone sialan! _Naruto meletakan tas-tas diatas meja resepsionis.

Petugas resepsionis menyapa Naruto dengan sopan, tampak tidak mengenalinya. Hinata menyikut Naruto dan mengedikkan kepalanya kearah bar. "Para penggemarmu," Ujar Hinata, sekan-akan Naruto tidak menyadarinya yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Waktunya aku bekerja." Si Berang-berang berkata dengan angkuh. "Aku akan mengatasi hal ini."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan–" Ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan suara berat laki-laki.

"Hei ,kau." Pria berkaus Hawaii berkata. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan di ganggu sebentar, tapi temanku Samui ini bertaruh kau adalah Naruto Uzumaki."Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya.

Sebelum Naruto menanggapinya, Hinata menghalangi lengan pria itu dengan tubuh kecilnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyapa dengan logat asing yang terdengar aneh. "Acht, Naruto Uzzu-mae-ki ini, ia orang yang terkenal di Amerika, ya kan? Kasihan suamiku –" Hinata memutar-mutar jarinya di sekitar lengan Naruto. "Bahasa Iiiingrish nya swangat-swangat buruk, dan ia tak mengerti ini. Dan kemanapun kami pergi Orang-orang –seperti kalian- datang mendekatinya dan berpikir dia adalah pria ini. Tapi aku bilang tidak, suamiku tidak terkenal di Amerika. Tapi sangat terkenal di Negara kami, Dia sangat terkenal sebagai –ba-bagaimana pengucapannya ya? Por-no-gra-fer." Hinata masih memasang senyum nya sambil melingkari lengan pria itu, dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Ya kan? Apakah aku mengucapkannya dengan tepat? Dia pembuat pe-lem kotor."

Naruto mengganti identitasnya dengan cepat sampai ia sendiri sulit mengingatnya. Tapi tetap saja ia harus mendukung dengan kerja keras Hinata yang membantu –menjatuhkannya. Jadi Naruto memberikan senyuman lebar agar peran mereka tampak meyakinkan, seperti orang yang tidak tampak tak bisa berbahas inggris. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kebohongan yang diucapkan wanita itu.

Hinata berhasil membuat para pria itu tercengang, dan mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. "Kami, _uh_… _well_… Maaf ya. Kami kira…"

"Tak apa," Ujar Hinata tegas. "Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi." Dan dengan terburu-buru, kedua pria itu langsung kabur. Hinata memandang Naruto bangga. "Aku terlalu muda untuk memiliki bakat seperti itu. Sekarang, kau senangkan aku memutuskan untuk ikut denganu?" Ia tersenyum.

Naruto memberikan nilai tinggi untuk kreativitas Hinata dalam berbohong. Namun, karena ia menyerahkan kartu_ visa_-nya kepada resepsionis, usaha Hinata untuk merahasiakan identitasnya menjadi sia-sia. Naruto menatap sang resepsionis dengan canggung. "Aku kan mengambil kamar _suite_ yang terbaik," Kata Naruto. "Dan, sebuah kamar berukuran kecil di dekat_ lift_ untuk temanku yang gila ini. Jika tidak bisa, tempatkan dia di mesin es tua manapun yang ada." Ucap Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Sayangnya, kami sangat penuh malam ini, Tuan. Dan kamar _suite_ kami juga sudah di tempati." Ucap resepsionis itu sopan.

"Tidak ada kamar _suite_?" Si Berang-berang berbicara pelan.

Petugas resepsionis itu mempelajari layar _computer _dihadapannya dengan murung. "Sayangnya, kami hanya memiliki dua buah kamar kosong,. Kamar yang pertama, saya yakin anda akan merasa cukup puas, tapi kamar yang satu lagi sedang di renovasi."

"Oh, tenang, wanita kecil ini tidak akan keberatan menginap di situ. Lagi pula, bintang porno bisa tidur dimana saja. Dan maksudku, benar-benar dimana saja."

Naruto berusaha mengumbar candaanya lagi, tapi petugas itu sangat terlatih ia tak tersenyum sedikit pun. "Tentu saja kami akan menurunkan harganya."

Hinata bersandar di konter. "Gandakan saja biayanya. Kalu tidak, dia akan tersinggung."

Setelah Naruto membalas bualan itu, mereka berjalan menuju _lift_. Ketika pintu tertutup Hinata menatap Naruto mata bulatnya berwarna ungu pucat yang tampak lugu. "Para pria yang mendatangimu tadi tahu nama aslimu. Aku tidak tahu ada begitu banyak pria _gay_ di dunia."

Naruto memukul tombol lift. "Sejujurnya aku bermain sedikiit dalam_ football_ professional dengan menggunakan nama asliku."

Si berang-berang tampak pura-pura terkesan. "Wow! Akau tidak tahu kau bermain _football_ paruh waktu."

"jangan tersinggung, tapi kau tampak tahu tentang olahraga."

"Tetap saja… seorang _gay_ bermain _football_. Sulit dibayangkan."

"Oh, ada banyak kaum kami yang seperti itu. Mungkin sepertiga pemain di NFL." Naruto menunggu sampai Hinata membongkar kebohongannya bahwa ia sudah tahu siapa sebanarnya Naruto, tetapi wanita itu tak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri permainan.

"Dan orang-orang mengira para atlet tidak sensitive," Ucap Hinata.

"Hanya untuk pembuktian."

"A-ku melihat telingamu ditindik."

"Saat itu aku masih muda, masa memberontak." Naruto menjawab dengan kalem.

"Dan, kau ingin pamer uang. Benar kan?"

"Dua karat setiap telinga."

"Jangan bilang kau masih memakainya."

"Hanya kalau aku sedang sibuk." Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berjalan di lorong menuju kamar mereka. Hinata memiliki langkah yang panjang untuk wanita semungil dia. Kedua kamar itu terletak bersebelahan. Naruto membuka pintu kamar, bersih namun sedikit pengap. Sudah pasti murahan batinnya.

Hinata menyenggol Naruto. "Biasanya, aku akan menyarankan kita mengundi dengan koin, tapi karena kau yang membayar biayanya sepertinya tidak adil."

"Yah, kalau kau memaksa."

Hinata mengambil tas ranselnya dan lagi mencoba menahan Naruto, dengan masih mecari alasan mengenai membuat sketsa Naruto. "Aku bisa bekerja dengan sangat baik dalam pencahayaan alami. Kita akan menunggu sampai besok pagi."

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan mengira kau takut berduaan saja denganku." Ucap pria itu sarkastik.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Tapi bagaimana jika aku terlalu sulit melukismu jika pencahayaannya kurang hingga aku tak bisa membedakan kau dan cermin?"

Naruto menyeringai sambil menatap Hinata terus mengoceh mencari alasan. Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa menerima penolakkan apapun dari Hinata. "Sampai ketemu setengah jam lagi."

_Blam._

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup, dengan Hinata yang masih tercengang di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke amex langsung aja jawab review dari kalian ya ^w^

**Aizen L sousuke**: Hahaha iya semoga mengerti maksud dari fic ini ya, silahkan baca chapter 2 nya Juga :)

**bebek kuning**: Ya, disitu Sora adalah pacar si Hinata tapi selingkuh dengan Fu jadinya mereka kelahi. Dengan berakhirnya si Hinata yang hajar si Sora. Bagaimana pun si Fu adalah pacar Sora sekarang jadi dia ngebela Sora apapun yang terjadi ehe semoga nangkep maksudnya sekarang ^^**.**

hqhqhq, **blackschool**, rubi, **adityasriwijaya**: Terima kasih *peluk*. Iya nih amex juga ngerasa kalo agak berubah fufufu, kalo mau baca versi aslinya silahkan amex cantumin di desclaimer tu ^w^

zuzuzzzu: Iya nih pastinya :D

ungu kuning: Wah baca juga? *tos* semoga suka juga yang ini.

**Fleur Choi**: oke nih udah lanjut, semoga suka sama chapter ini :D

Kkk, **Kimi Henna NHL**, Durarawr: Kayaknya sampai chapter 20++ dan emang dasar nasibnya Naruto disangka _gay _dengan Hinata-chan, thank yo udah fav nya Kimi ;D. semoga suka sama chapter ini.

**Sena Ayuki**: Wah reviewnya amex suka nih hihihi iya ini dari novel kok tapi amex ubah, di chapter ini Hinata juga baru ngeh siapa sebenarnya Naruto yah walaupun telat banget nyadarnya. Ditunggu lagi review dari dirimu :3

Kurukuru: udah update nih, review lagi? ^o^

**NaruGankster**: iya emang lumayan berat apa lagi kalo udah masuk konflik keluarga Nauto *spoiler* semoga suka chapter ini~

**dylanNHL**:Narunya emang super modus disini loh *upss* Iya kalo mau baca versi aslinya udah amex cantumin ya :D

**Sarah Hyuzumaki**: hahaha ini udah update ya sarah :3

: *mojok* semoga gak pusing lagi bacanya di chapter ini semuttt :D

Hanachan L: iya thank you *peluk* kasian kan Naru nya fufufu *Ketawa nista*

**NaruHinaKarin Forever**: iya modus banget Naruto nya ke Hinata

**Misti Chan**: Pertanyaan dari dirimu ada disini siapa sebenarnya Naruto ya :D

nanase: Wah susah nih tapi semoga bisa dimengerti di chapter ini :3

*_Mural_ = Lukisan Dinding

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, karna jujur saja belakangan ini sibuk dengan UTS senin besok semoga lancar. Amin. Oke terima kasih atas review, saran, dan masukannya karna itu penting untuk amex. Ini adalah chapter ke-duanya ya semoga gak terlalu bingung dengan bahasa karna memang amex agak mengikuti dengan yang ada di novelnya. Semoga gak dibuat bingung untuk chapter ini,amex berusaha mempermudah bahasanya semoga gak bingung lagi ehehe *Ketawa gak yakin* NHFD udah mulai ya sekarang? Amex ada rencana mau buat semoga sempet publish nya fufufu pokoknya disitu Hinatanya jadi sensitive dan salah paham sama Naruto sampai pisah rumah dan ranjang #Spoiler *plak*

**REVIEW**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

Amexki chan


End file.
